The present invention relates to a battery pack for an electrical apparatus, and more particularly to an improved battery card for an portable electrical apparatus.
At the present time, all portable electrical apparatus including portable information appliances use internal battery pack for energy source. Battery pack contains several battery cells in series and/or in parallel arrangement, making the desired capacity and voltage to operate the appliance.
Battery cells in battery pack for portable information appliances are of two major categories, i.e., nickel metal hydride (NiMH) and lithium ion (Li-ion), because of their relatively high energy density. Conventional battery cells are configured in cylindrical and/or prismatic structures. FIG. 1 shows a cross-section view of a conventional battery cell in a cylindrical structure. As shown in FIG. 1, attaching media 11 with anode layer 12 and attaching media 13 with cathode layer 14 dissociated by a separator 15 are winded in a cylindrical can 16, making the most popular battery cell in cylindrical structure. FIG. 2 shows a cross-section view of a conventional battery cell in prismatic structure. As shown in FIG. 2, attaching media 21 with anode layer 22 and attaching media 23 with cathode layer 24 dissociated by a separator 25 are winded in a prismatic can 26, making rectangular battery cell for special applications.
Generally speaking, battery pack structures are determined by battery cell configurations. Conventional battery packs are bulky, heavy, and expensive when multiple battery cells are integrated. FIG. 3 shows an industry standard battery pack for notebook computers. The battery pack 3 contains several cylindrical Li-ion battery cells 31, with a circuitry board 32 embedded to gauge fuel and to monitor voltage/current when charging and discharging. In addition, the battery pack 3 has a five-pin output jack 33 connected to the notebook computer. Two of them are terminals for power transmission, the xe2x80x9c+xe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9cxe2x88x92xe2x80x9d. Others are reserved for communication between battery pack and computer (not shown) for battery cell temperature, battery cell data code, and voltage/current status of the battery pack. In FIG. 3 there are nine cylindrical battery cells 31 arranged in the battery pack 3, three in series and three in parallel. Each battery cell 31 sizes 18 mm in diameter, 65 mm in height, operating at 3.6V with a full capacity of 1.35 Ah. The battery pack 3 consisting of nine cylindrical battery cells 31 delivers 44 Wh (10.8Vxc3x974.05 Ah) with 150(W)xc3x9790(L)xc3x9721(T) mm in size and 490grams in weight. Such a battery pack 3 is able to operate a Pentium 300 notebook computer for approximately 3 hours (180 minutes).
Lately battery packs are designed as thin and light as possible in an attempt to fit slimmer and more compact appliances. FIG. 4 shows a slim battery pack for notebook computers containing prismatic battery cells. As shown in FIG. 4, the battery pack 4 contains several prismatic Li-ion battery cells 41, with a circuitry board 42 embedded to gauge fuel and to monitor voltage/current when charging and discharging. In addition, the battery pack 4 has a five-pin output jack 43 connected to notebook computer. Two of them are terminals for power transmission, the xe2x80x9c+xe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9cxe2x88x92xe2x80x9d. Others are reserved for communication between battery pack 4 and computer for battery cell temperature, battery cell data code, and voltage/current status of the battery pack.
Compared to the battery pack 3 of FIG. 3, the battery pack 4 of FIG. 4 has a reduced dimension in thickness because of using prismatic battery cells 41, normally less than 10 mm. However, battery run time is compromised because less conducting materials are used in smaller battery cells. Users have found difficulty in maintaining power continuity. With more frequent power shortage, data integrity becomes vulnerable in some worst scenarios.
In general, notebook computers incorporate only one battery pack. For heavy users, however, there are notebook computers mounted with two battery packs. They are not considered practical as weight and inconvenience are in concern.
In addition, all battery packs are not interchangeable with each other because of the design limitation so that customers cannot replace the battery pack unless from original device maker. Users are confined by inflexible battery pack form factor. Appliance manufacturers, as a result, are able to control battery accessory market at hefty prices with limited availability.
Specifically designed battery packs usually present specific safety concerns when inadvertently used outside the manufacturer""s recommended guidelines. Recently, in-seat power supply system on aircraft has drawn public attention because users rarely detect battery health before they charge their battery in flight. Manufacturers have recommended Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) to place a moratorium on the use until safety issues can be resolved.
All listed disadvantages are obstacles to popularize portable information appliances. The present invention provides solutions with an entirely shifted paradigm.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide standardized battery packs in light, thin, safe, and user-friendly card configuration to make interchangeability between appliances easy and possible.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a safe battery pack, by which issues of public safety can be minimized without adding any inconvenience to mobile users when battery packs are charged on a separate charger outside the appliance or a charger built-in the appliance.
It is still an object of the present invention to provide a battery pack having a safety design to prevent from shortage due to mishandling when the battery pack is not in use.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a battery pack having higher weight and volume energy density which are designed easy to carry, to store, and to exchange.
The present invention provides a battery card which is adapted to be used with an electrical apparatus to be power-supplied by the battery card. The battery card of the present invention contains several power-supplying cells (at least one power-supplying cell) in series and/or in parallel arrangement, making the desired capacity and voltage to operate the electrical apparatus. The first power-supplying cell arranged in the battery card includes two first planar attaching media respectively attaching thereto a first cathode material and a first anode material, and a first planar separator separating the first attaching media on the one hand and communicating the two first attaching media with each other on the other hand. The second power-supplying cell arranged in the battery card also includes two second planar attaching media respectively attaching thereto a second cathode material and a second anode material, and a second planar separator separating the second attaching media on the one hand and communicating the second attaching media with each other on the other hand. There is a housing housing therein the first and the second power-supplying cells to form the battery card having a weight energy density larger than 40 watt-hours/kilograms and a volume energy density larger than 100 watt-hours/liter. In addition, two contacts are mounted on the housing and respectively electrically connected to the first and the second power-supplying cells for power-supplying the electrical apparatus therethrough.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the battery card preferably has a weight energy density larger than 80 watt-hours/kilograms and a volume energy density larger than 200 watt-hours/liter.
Preferably the electrical apparatus is a portable information appliance.
Preferably the housing has a major square plane, and more preferably the plane has either one of sides thereof shorter than 10 cm.
Alternatively, the housing is substantially a parallelepiped having a thickness smaller than 1.5 cm, and preferably less than 1 cm. Preferably, the parallelepiped has either one of sides thereof smaller than 15 cm.
Preferably the battery card is rechargeable, and more preferably the battery card is rechargeable in the electrical apparatus or through an external charger.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the battery card further electrically connects therein a protection circuit for safeguarding the battery card from working at a voltage greater or lower than a specific value.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the battery card further electrically connects therein a fuel gauge for showing how much capacity said battery card keeps.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the battery card further electrically connects therein a capacity display for displaying a capacity of the battery card.
Preferably the housing is made of one of ABS (Acrylonitrile-Butadiene-Styrene resin) and manganese-aluminum alloy.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the battery card further includes 7 power-supplying cells wherein the 9 power-supplying cells are divided into 3 parallelly connected groups each of which includes 3 serially connected power-supplying cells.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the battery card further electrically connects therein a recharging circuit for enabling the battery card to be recharged thereby.
Preferably two contacts are shielded from exposure until inserted into the electrical apparatus.
Certainly, two first planar attaching media and two second planar attaching media are rigid.
In according with another aspect of the present invention, the battery card further includes a first casing housing therein the first power-supplying cell, and a second casing housing therein the second power-supplying cell electrically connected to the first power-supplying cell in series.
It is further another object of the present invention to provide a battery card adapted to be used with an electrical apparatus to be power-supplied by the battery card. The battery card contains several power-supplying cells (at least one power-supplying cell) in series and/or in parallel arrangement, making the desired capacity and voltage to operate the electrical apparatus. The first power-supplying cell arranged in the battery card includes two first attaching media respectively attaching thereto a first cathode material and a first anode material, a first separator separating the first attaching media on the one hand and communicating the two first attaching media with each other on the other band, and a first casing housing therein the first power-supplying cell. The second power-supplying cell arranged in the battery card also includes two second attaching media respectively attaching thereto a second cathode material and a second anode material, a second separator separating the second attaching media on the one hand and communicating the second attaching media with each other on the other hand, and a second casing housing therein the second power-supplying cell. There is a housing having a thickness smaller than 1.5 cm and housing therein the first and the second casings to form the battery card having a weight energy density larger than 40 watt-hours/kilograms and a volume energy density larger than 100 watt-hours/liter. In addition, there are two contacts mounted on the housing and respectively electrically connected to the first and the second power-supplying cells for power-supplying the electrical apparatus therethrough.
Preferably the attaching media and the separators are windable into being cylindrically shaped. Alternatively, the attaching media and the separators are windable into being prismatically shaped.
Preferably the housing is substantially a parallelepiped having a dimension smaller than 15 cm, and more preferably smaller than 10 cm.
Preferably the first and second power-supplying cells are electrically connected in series.
Preferably the thickness of the battery card is smaller than 1 cm.
Preferably the battery card has an overall weight smaller than 180 g, and more preferably smaller than 150 g.
Certainly, the attaching media respectively attach on two opposite side surfaces thereof the cathode material and the anode material.
It is still further an object of the present invention to provide an electrical apparatus includes a casing having a card slit, and a battery card replaceably insertable into the card slit for power-supplying the electrical apparatus. The battery card includes two first planar attaching media respectively attaching thereto a first cathode material and a first anode material, a first planar separator separating the first attaching media on the one hand and communicating the two first attaching media with each other on the other hand to form a first power-supplying cell, two second planar attaching media respectively attaching thereto a second cathode material and a second anode material, a second planar separator separating the second attaching media on the one hand and communicating the second attaching media with each other on the other hand to form a second power-supplying cell electrically connected to the first power-supplying cell in series, a housing housing therein the first and the second power-supplying cells to form the battery card having a weight energy density larger than 40 watt-hours/kilograins and a volume energy density larger than 100 watt-hours/liter, and two contacts mounted on the housing and respectively electrically connected to the first and the second power-supplying cells for power-supplying the electrical apparatus therethrough.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the battery card preferably has a weight energy density larger than 80 watt-hours/kilograms and a volume energy density larger than 200 watt-hours/liter.
Preferably the housing is substantially a parallelepiped having a dimension smaller than 15 cm, and more preferably smaller than 10 cm.
Preferably housing has a thickness smaller than 1.5 cm, and preferably smaller than 1 cm.
Preferably the casing of the electrical apparatus further includes a slot, and the electrical apparatus further includes a battery card assembly slidably inserted into the slot and having the card slit.
It is still further an object of the present invention to provide an electrical apparatus includes a casing having a card slit, and a battery card replaceably insertable into the card slit for power-supplying the electrical apparatus. The battery card includes two first attaching media respectively attaching thereto a first cathode material and a first anode material, a first separator separating the first attaching media on the one hand and communicating the two first attaching media with each other on the other hand to form a first power-supplying cell, a first casing housing therein the first power-supplying cell, two second attaching media respectively attaching thereto a second cathode material and a second anode material, a second separator separating the second attaching media on the one hand and communicating the second attaching media with each other on the other hand to form a second power-supplying cell electrically connected to the first power-supplying cell, a second casing housing therein the second power-supplying cell, a housing having a thickness smaller than 1.5 cm and housing therein the first and the second casings to form the battery card having a weight energy density larger than 40 watt-hours/kilograins and a volume energy density larger than 100 watt-hours/liter, and two contacts mounted on the housing and respectively electrically connected to the first and the second power-supplying cells for power-supplying the electrical apparatus therethrough.
Preferably the thickness of the battery card is smaller than 1 cm.
Preferably the battery card has a weight energy density larger than 80 watt-hours/kilograms and a volume energy density larger than 200 watt-hours/liter.
Preferably the housing of the battery card is substantially a parallelepiped having a dimension smaller than 15 cm, and more preferably smaller than 10 cm.
Preferably the first and second power-supplying cells are electrically connected in series.
Preferably the casing of the electrical apparatus further includes a slot, and the electrical apparatus further includes a battery card assembly slidably inserted into the slot and having the card slit.
The present invention may best be understood through the following descriptions with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: